


do you mean to butter me?

by thewinds



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, ish?? idk, just them laughing and being drunk, my first work at all tbh..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinds/pseuds/thewinds
Summary: in which eivor drunkenly retells one of her many tales in england to randvi.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	do you mean to butter me?

**Author's Note:**

> idk when exactly i’ve set this, so don’t really try and put it into some chronological setting cuz i genuinely have no idea.
> 
> i love these two so much it’s insane.
> 
> sorry if it’s rubbish, i just was reminded of that clip of eivor saying “that’s a bread knife” and imagined how she told randvi and then this happened jskahd

“... and i found that king of mercia, the coward, hiding in an old crypt. stinking of piss.” eivor reminisced, telling randvi the story of her latest tales in england and how she secured another puppet king in ledecesterscire.

they talked together in the longhouse, the place quite a mess after a night’s feast. the longhouse was empty besides the pair, everyone having retired to bed long ago. the smell of ale and roasted food still hung in the cool night air, an orange dim haze from the various candles and fires lit the room.

randvi listened intently, sitting inversely on one of the benches as eivor stood up to re-enact this part of the tale. she stumbled slightly, alcohol still swimming in her system, her words slurring every so often.

“and i took out my axe, i did!” eivor told randvi, her voice raising slightly as she did so - wielding her axe above her head. “poor lord nearly shit himself. and then he...” she started giggling, a sound so unfamiliar to randvi.

eivor barely ever smiled, much less laughed or giggled. it caused randvi to laugh along, the drink playing a role with that too. eivor couldn’t stop, nearly keeling over.

“he took out this... little knife of a thing. get up and i’ll show you.” eivor said, her voice a slightly higher pitch from laughing. she took randvi’s hand and pulled her up beside her, and grabbed one of the used knives from the feast and put it in randvi’s hand. “yes, exactly like that. so he pointed it at me and shouted ‘stay back!’” eivor then yelled, putting her voice low and rough to imitate this king burgerd. randvi put on a menacing look to accompany eivor’s imitation, causing them both to laugh again. eivor took randvi’s shoulder to keep her from falling. after a few moments of giggling, eivor wiped tears from her eyes and looked up at randvi.

“do you want to know what i said to him?”

randvi was like a child, nodding profusely and deep interest swimming in her eyes, smiling. she sat back on the feast becnh again. “yes! yes! what did you say?”

“i said... i said...” eivor mumbled, drunkenly falling onto the bench onto randvi. they laughed again, before eivor adjusted herself so she was laying on the bench, her head sitting on randvi’s lap. randvi started to brush through eivor’s hair, eivor herself nearly falling asleep from the ale - and from the comfort of randvi’s touch.

“i told him... oh. i don’t remember now.”

“that’s the ale, my love.” randvi said, so calmly she didn’t even realise she had said it. the words didn’t phase eivor either, who closed her eyes again.

“i’ll tell you in the morrow, randvi. the ale calls me to sleep.” eivor said, her voice soft and randvi’s name rolling off her tongue so gently.

randvi sat there with eivor until she knew she was asleep, having braided eivor’s hair for her. she then slowly moved off the bench, placing eivor’s head lightly back onto it, kneeling down to make sure it was put down properly and so eivor was comfortable. she examined eivor’s face for a moment, taking in everything, not knowing the next time she would be this close again. she ran a finger over the scar on eivor’s cheek, ever so lightly as to not wake her up. randvi then cupped her cheek, and left a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering “goodnight”before getting up to go to her bed, where her husband sigurd lay. just as she passed the throne, she heard a mumble from the feast table.

_randvi. thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! ik its v short.
> 
> for now i’ll stay anonymous ig? im v active in this fandom though and i have a lot more prompts and one-shots for this pair so let me know if you’d like to see them!


End file.
